


Pearfect for Me

by beachnextdoor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, The Little Pear Girl, and the start of one, fairy tale AU, semi canon storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachnextdoor/pseuds/beachnextdoor
Summary: A retelling of the Little Pear Girl. Victor goes on an epic quest to determine if he is worthy of becoming the head of the guard for the royal family and the dashing Prince Yuuri.





	1. Chapter 1

Once there was a pear farmer who had to make a choice. His family of 10 was getting harder to feed and his wife had yet another on the way. The king’s guards were going to be in town soon and though they would accommodate his smaller crop when calculating his share to give, he had spent a good deal more of his coin than he should have at the tavern down the lane.

So he pondered the issue (only partially drunk) and came upon what he believed was the perfect solution. He'd offer up some of his pears instead of coin. So he and his family began to fill baskets with pears and discovered he only had enough for 2 and half baskets. In his inebriated state he panicked. One could not present only 2 baskets to the King's guards! It would be an insult they would steal his coins. As his eyes scanned across his assembled family the answer to his problem struck him, he could kill 2 birds with one stone.

In the morning when the king’s guards came to collect taxes the farmer pleaded his failed crops and large family. The guards willingly accepted the 3 baskets of pears offered and piled them onto the cart of offerings and left wishing the family better luck with the next harvest. The family of 9 waved goodbye; the farmer gleefully and the rest with a solemn glint to their eyes.

The guards finished picking up the taxes in the surrounding farms and village and turned their carts up the green forested lane to the castle. Just over halfway there the head guard noticed a clumped of his soldiers around the front cart and rode forward to access the disturbance. When he arrived he discovered a silver haired child sitting in one of the baskets with pears stacked all around him. He pushed his soldiers to the side and scooped up the small boy.  
The boys scrawny arms tried to go around his back but were to short to allow him to fully hug the head of the guards so they child contented himself with squashing as close as possible. The head of the guards looked down into the odd turquoise eyes of the Faye like child and felt a part of his heart squeeze in respond to the sad eyes. 

"What is your name child?" The voice was rough with emotion and the head of the guard cleared his thoart hoping to recover some control of the situation.

The bright blue eyes seemed to drill into his heart as the boy replied, "Victor." Then quickly buried his face in the guards chest. The child’s next words came out muffled by the guards uniform, “My father told me to say that I was part of the taxes this year.”

Yes, surly Lila would not mind a child, not when they were as desperate as this one. "Well Victor, my name is Yakov. How would you like to live with my wife and I?" Victor's head moved up and down against his jacket and Yakov swore to himself he would raise the boy as his own.

And so he did. Victor grew up as the eldest son of the head of the guard. He trained alongside his adopted brother and found a family with the other guards. He pushed himself beyond what was asked of him. When he fought he moved as if each parry or thrust was a dance and captivated all those who watched him; including the young prince of the kingdom.


	2. The Quest

The morning Victor's life change began much the same way the last 8 months had. In the morning he woke, got ready and went to the field for his morning practice with Yuuri. Prince Yuuri, his heart skipped a beat as he walked through the dense fog to the training field he had found in the forest for the two of them. They had started training in the main area but Yuuri had found it hard to focus with the stares of the other guards on his back.

So Victor had scoured the forest till he came upon a place they could practice together. Secluded and surrounded by the lush green of the forest Yuuri seemed to thrive and Victor, well he found a peace in their mornings together he could not remember having ever felt before. 

Yuuri was already then when Victor arrived. He was moving through the warm up forms fluid and full of confidence. Victor called out his name and waved. Yuuri turned his close cropped dark hair capping his head and his dark almond shaped eyes sparkling brightly at him. With his golden skin contrasting the dark wood of the trees behind him he seemed a part of the forest.

"Victor!" Yuuri's face broke into a smile as he finished his positions. "It's about time you showed up. I've made it through my warm up twice."  
Victor laughed as he stepped towards the shorter man and kissed him quickly. "Well one of us has to wake himself up." A pink blush spread across Yuuri's face. They'd been together for almost half a year now and Yuuri still acted surprised by Victor's advances.

Victor pulled out his sword and crossed blades with Yuuri. The silver of the blades gleamed bright in the morning light and hissed as they touched. "Now if you're done enticing me I think we have a lesson to get to!"

Yuuri flashed a grin then closed to eyes and breathed deeply. When they opened his face had settled and a look of determination had taken over. Yuuri had advanced in skill faster than Victor had predicted and he felt ready to really test the younger man. "Keep your eyes on me Victor." He whispered before he drew back to strike.  
Victor side stepped the swing and found he had to move quickly to avoid the next attack. Yuuri's strength lay in his stamina and dogged determination, Victor had to finish him off quickly if he wished to win. So he went on the attack causing Yuuri to spin and avoid his own blade; a dance both deadly and beautiful. Give and take as they tried to out fight each other. Fighting was his first passion and when that love had dimmed Yuuri had reignited it with ease.

They stalked across the clearing climbing over roots, skating around branches and scaling tree stumps. Just as Victor began to tire he heard feet pounding up the trail towards them. Only one person knew where they went to practice, so he it wasn't surprising to see his younger brother rush into the clearing stopping the action between the two fighters.

"Yurio?" Yuuri's called out to his brother sounding concerned. It wasn't uncommon for the boy to barge into their practices, but to come literally running in.... well that was unusual. "What's going on?"

Yurio growled, most likely in displeasure with his nickname but it's hard to talk with two Yuris in the same space, as he bent over to catch his breath. His chest heaved up and down underneath the shirt that sweat pinned to his skin. As he looked up he pushed his slightly curled golden hair behind his ears and scowled, "Victor. Father needs to see you. Immediately, bring prince piggy.”

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The oaken door crashed against the wall after Victor ripped it open. Six heads swung towards the noise and forcibly straighten a vertebra for each pair of eyes he felt fall upon him. Behind hi he felt Yurio elbow Yuuri in the side. The prince had the opposite reaction to the stares and had shrunken in size but at Yurio’s jab he jerked up straight.  
Victor sat in the chair by his father keeping his spine and keeping his gaze empty as he swept his gaze across the table. Directly in front of him sat a dark haired man, Phichit. He was a foreign ambassador that had been periodically staying with the royal family for the last few years. His infectious grin widened as Yuuri sunk into the chair next to him. To Phichits left sat a trio of counselors they leaned into to each other whispering conspiratorly. They silenced looked to the front of the table expectedly where King Toshiya and Queen Hiroko sat. Behind them stood Otabek one of his father’s top guards resembling nothing so much as a block of granite. Yurio moved to stand beside him and the mood quickly shifted.

“As you know the title of head of the guard is not a hereditary title. It is passed simply to the strongest of the company.” Yakov’s face betrayed no emotion as he spoke before the group. “You, Victor, have won the last five tourneys and have diligently applied yourself to assisting in training the new guard. You have stood by the royal family and have risked your life in battle for them." Yakov paused to take a breath. In his chest Victor's heart beat faster as he began to understand what was happening. He moved to discreetly rub his palms on his leggings. It wasn't unexpected but.... he glanced at Yuuri, this wasn't the best time for something like this to occur.

"These accomplishments are not enough. Every head of the guard has proven himself by going above and beyond the call of duty. They show just how worthy they are by completing a quest. Chosen by the reigning king any once the guard has successfully accomplished the trail given to them the current head of the guards will step down and allow his successor to take the reins.”  
Finally the King spoke, “You are required to bring back to the castle the witches of the wood coffer. You have one day to decide who will be accompanying you and to gather your required gear.” The King paused, his eyes shuffling over to where Yuuri sat pale as if all the blood had rushed out of his face. “I know I speak for the entire family when I say that we want nothing more than for you to return successful and safe.”

Damn, they weren’t going easy on him that’s for sure. The Witches of the Wood were legends; some in the kingdom claimed the witches had performed miracles curing a sick child, calling down to stop a drought or driving away evil spirits. Others swore the witches themselves were the evil with in the woods. Victor had never met them himself but he’d seen their work in the woods. Areas were fairy circles lay, a tree that had golden leaves, the feeling of eyes upon his back and other inexplicable happenings. Yakov had taught him to respect the woods and stealing from its guardians seemed a truly terrible idea.  
It didn’t matter though this is what he had spent his entire life training for. He hadn’t come this far to give up now. Besides being captain of the guard would elevate his power. A common guard couldn’t never openly woo a prince, but the captain well it still wouldn’t be the best choice but there was a chance.   
“I am beyond honored for this chance my liege. I will not return until I have the Witches of the Wood coffer in hand.” His acceptance of the quest was a mere formality everyone present knew Victor would take the offer. “Now if you excuse me I must go prepare for my quest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my first fanfiction. I will try to update about twice a week! Currently I have about 10-11 Chapters planned, but we'll see how it goes! There will be more characters and I may add another relationship so I'll be sure to update the tags if I do.


End file.
